ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Happy Caster
Yes someone is lying. As im a very well geared blm i tried to solo this on the basis Wiki stated 2x blm can duo it. That needs not only confirmation, but also a youtube.com video for proof. Sorcs latent, IQ weskit, Ugly pendant, Full blm merits, int merits capped, int potion, spirit lantern active, yigit feet and hands, etc etc. damage was roughly 2-400. at the given rate of 10-15000 hp. 2x blm would need to cast nearly 30 tier 4's each to kill this "assumed number of 30 as i dont care that much to do the math". At any rate, TP burn seems to be best bet for this w/ headbutt stunner and possibly a blm and drk to make sure the GA's stay where they belong. ES silence - failed also. 293 enfeebling skill as blm. To end, that walkthrough strategy is BS. =) Silence stuck about 1/6 as RDM/DRK with 314 enfeebling, 86 MND and NQ wind staff. Quesela 02:59, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Did it with this setup: Mnk/nin Rdm & Whm. It wasn't a fast fight, but we got him down. No need to use Benediction, it could hard if it its ya with a tier4 magic w/o shadows, but as i mnk i have like 2k+ hp, so i didn't care. Healer had to spam cure macro btw. ---- I tried to SMN burn it. We were expecting it to act like a normal flan; it's not a normal flan. It seems to have a permanent (insanely high) magic defense bonus. Our plan was to Carby kite it to 80%, then Nether Blast the rest of it's HP, going on the assumption that it would be somewhat weak to magic and not resist Nether Blast. However, Nether Blast and all 75 blood pacts we tried dealt 90-110 damage. Astral Flow dealt 60-80 damage. Spinning Dive, however, ranged from 600 to 800. We died horribly, because of the built up aggro from blood pacts and the initial barrage of crappy Nether Blasts and 75 blood pacts. -- Yen 22:44, 3 April 2007 (EDT) ---- Someone is lying. We just had 2 RDMs spam silence only to get resisted about 15 times in a row. Elemental Seal + Silence does work though. Our story is similar to the SMN's story. Our BLM's tier 4 spells did 100-300 damage. RDM tier 3s for 10-100. Don't expect this to be a normal Flan. Magic damage is worthless on this thing. Best plan seems to be standard exp setup with ES silence to keep the casting to a minimum. --Dashknocker 01:03, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Just tried to Duo this ISNM with two blm/rdm. We were able to get the monster down to ~80% life before we both ran out of MP while using yag drinks. Tier IV nukes did 250 damage tops with merited potency, elemental magic skill, and decent blm gear (Zenith Mitts, et cetera) I would have to assume this BCNM has been changed since the last post of duoing blms, seemed so impossible we didn't even try a second run. Moonknite 06:50, 14 March 2008 (UTC)MK If it ever was possible to duo this with 2 blm/rdm, it no longer is. TierIVs do 250-300 (highest I got was a 310 ThunderIV) and he builds resistance to enfeebles pretty fast.--AshmadaLakshmi 21:30, 18 March 2008 (UTC) RDM TierIII nukes did 170-290 DMG for me. It is possible to manaburn him. Not sure about 2 BLM since no form of refresh. Could be a longer fight. But it for sure can be manaburned with 3 ppl. See Happy_Caster/Strategies Mindi 12:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I just tried this for the first time. Went BLM/RDM solo. I brought 4 yagudo drinks, but only got it to 48%. I was stupid with my timers--I think it's still soloable. I didn't use elemental debuffs until the 60% mark (again, just being dumb) and I'm pretty sure I could have won if I was more prepared. If you want to nuke, you will run out of MP, it's really simple. Just Bio II, burn/choke/shock, and run back and forth. Stun Bindga/Sleepga, outrun the rest. Don't need grav/bind, but you can use them for fun I guess. I'll probably try this again within a week or two--and not waste stun timer this time. --Pangy 11:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) head spikes After manaburning this ISNM several times, my individual nuke amounts (reviewed with parser) showed that there are clearly two different modes as far as the amount of magic damage this mob takes. In one mode, my Thunder IV nukes were doing in the 350-380 range unresisted (I'm a heavily merited BLM with novio) and in the other mode my Thunder IV nukes were hitting around 520-560 (range depending on latents, burn, and other blms nuking). I was more focused on killing the mob than figuring out exactly what was going on, but I think the greater damage may have occurred while the flan had his head spikes on, as described on the flan family page. Making use of this could open up viable strategies for smaller parties. --VxSote 04:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I experienced the exact same thing. 300-400 nukes, then 500-600 nukes, back and forth. It stops to change head-spikes/modes (as if it were using a TP move on itself), and I'm all-but-positive the spikes are what affects its magic defense. --Pangy 11:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Duo (non-manaburn) Just did it today. Me and my Rdm/drk friend Squalll. We heard this is RDM soloable, but i don't see that possible at all. But it IS possible and very easy,although slow, with Duo RDM/Drk and RNG/nin. RDM must keep Flan DOTed with Bio II(III) and Poison IIed, Gravity is a must. Strategy is simple, Kite Flan back and forth with DOTs and R.Attacks(occassional Barrages and WSs). Things to note:Both RNG and RDM must be as far as possible and run from it as soon as it starts casting.Shadowbind it if gravity gets resisted, until RDM can put it back up.Wipe is not an option because we did it in 20m and 8 seconds(think we could do it under 19m though).Ranger must shoot as frequent as possible. Othinus bow + Mythril bolts were used by me,along with R.Acc setup. Also very important: When you reach dead end, make sure, you squeezed all space you have left to kite and as soon as flan starts casting another GA just stun it and run past it, then rince and repeat whole kiting again. Easy if you run away as soon as it starts casting and if RDM has stun up by the time both players reach dead end. —Drakonus 13:18, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Droplist Grouping Droplist grouping seems to be wrong a bit. Just got the followring: Int Potion Dispel Chocobo egg/ Flan Meat Sieglinde Putty / Rainbow Thread / Behemoth Horn (and thats 3 where site says 2) Mindi 12:17, 18 March 2009 (UTC)